


A Difficult Position

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, r/s anon kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius mess around and Remus wins his point about the benefits of research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difficult Position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [RS Anon Kink Meme](http://ceredwensirius.livejournal.com/206827.html). Prompt: First time bondage. Neither Sirius nor Remus have any idea what they are doing.

"Ow. _Ow!_. Sirius!" Remus winced as the pain in his shoulders flared up again. He was spread-eagled on the bed, wrists and ankles secured to the four bedposts. Problem was, the bed was either too long, or the bits of rope Sirius had conjured were too short. "The idea is to get off, not stretch me five inches, yeah?"

"Sorry!" Sirius frowned down at the complicated knots at Remus wrists and reached out to tug experimentally at one.

" _Ow_! Fix it, Sirius!"

"I'm bloody well trying!"

"Well, you should've done it by hand rather than using a spell."

Scowling, Sirius flicked his wand. "How's that?"

Remus rolled his shoulders and heaved a sigh of relief. "Much better."

Sirius brightened noticeably. "Yeah? Brilliant." He waved his hand vaguely over Remus. "I'll guess I'll just...carry on then."

He bit the smooth skin of Remus' inner thigh as payback for the snickering. He liked the reaction it got him so well that he bit the other one, relishing Remus' slow hiss. He could tell Remus liked it, too, because his cock began to lift and fill until it pointed up at his navel at twelve o'clock.

He shuffled down on his side so he could rest his head against Remus leg while giving him a thorough finger-fucking. A muttered spell coated his fingers with slippery gel, and he wasted no time in working a couple of fingers inside Remus' tight hole. The breathy little moans it forced out of Remus made Sirius hard in seconds flat, too.

By the time he had three fingers inside pumping deep and smoothly, Remus was pushing his hips up off the bed as much as his bonds would allow. Sirius withdrew his fingers, dancing them teasingly up Remus cock.

Remus snarled, jerking against the ropes tying him to the posts. Sirius could tell he was dying to reach down and pull himself off.

"Come _on_ , Sirius. Fuck me."

"As if you're in any position to make demands."

" _Sirius_."

" _Moony_."

Sirius sat up, smirking down at his horny boyfriend. "You want my cock?"

Remus looked mutinous, but he jerked his head in a nod.

"Say it." Sirius' smile stretched wider, his fingertips now tapping against Remus' hole again.

"I want it," Remus bit out. "I want you to stick your big fucking cock up my arse right now, all right?"

"All you had to do was ask." Smirking again, Sirius moved up between Remus' spread legs and slid his hands under his thighs, raising his hips off the bed as much as the situation would allow. His smirk faltered, and his brow furrowed in concentration as he slid his own knees a little wider and tried to sink down toward the mattress and line his cock up with Remus' arse.

It didn't work.

"What are you waiting for?" Remus was outright whinging now, and Sirius cast him a testy glance.

"It's--I can't reach."

"Oh, for--" Remus lifted his head and stared down between his legs. "Just untie my ankles then."

"But we're meant to be trying something new." Sirius knew he sounded petulant, but the way everything had gone so far after all their excitement and build up to the idea was annoyingly disappointing.

"My wrists will still be tied. For Pete's sake, Sirius. Do you want to fuck or not."

Sulking, Sirius nodded.

Remus kicked his heels against the bed. "Untie them!"

"Fine!" Sirius threw himself to the foot of the bed and yanked at the ropes. They didn't budge, though Remus acted as if he were amputating his feet going by the sound of his yelps. A severing charm eventually did the trick, and then Sirius was straddling Remus in a flash, summoning both their Gryffindor ties to his hand and looking down at Remus with an evil grin. "But I'm going to shut you up now. You talk entirely too much."

Though Remus made a show of protesting, Sirius could by the gleam in his eye and the twitching of his cock that he was rather keen on the idea, even if he would likely never admit to it. So Sirius balled one tie up and shoved it in Remus' mouth, tying it across his mouth.

"All right?"

He waited for a nod then turned his attention back to Remus' now accessible and lovely arse. Never one to resist the urge to tease longer, he pushed Remus' knees up to his chest and popped his index finger just inside the exposed ring of muscle, making lazy circles as Remus produced muffled sounds higher up on the bed.

"What's that, Moony?" Sirius' pretended curiosity was flawlessly executed. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

However, Remus' furrowed brow gave Sirius a good idea of the colorful language currently being muffled by his own striped tie. Sirius grinned, pleased with himself, and pumped his finger deeper. When the sounds Remus was making started sounding a bit desperate, Sirius added another finger, then another.

Eyes locked on Remus, he asked with feigned casualness. "Do you think you could take my whole hand someday?"

Remus' eyes went wide, and his arse clenched tight around Sirius' fingers. Sirius was pretty sure the faint whimpering was a good thing. So he worked Remus open roughly, fucking him with three fingers and watching him toss his head back and forth over the pillow.

"I will," he promised in a husky voice. "I'll spread you wide and open you up with my tongue first, fucking you deep as I can." A slow flush began to spread across Remus' chest. "Then I'll oil up that tight little oil, fuck you slow and deep with my fingers until your cock is leaking and you're begging for my fist inside you."

Remus' fingers were curling and uncurling convulsively, twisting around the rope that held him, his eyes burning up at Sirius, and suddenly, Sirius didn't want to tease anymore. He wanted to fuck Remus so badly, he thought he might fucking well come before he could get his cock shoved in all the way.

His thumbs spread Remus wide, and Sirius rammed in, balls bouncing against Remus' arse as he pumped back and forth. It was strange and oddly exhilarating to have his always vocal Moony effectively silenced and bound at his whim. He was beginning to understand why people went for this sort of thing, despite certain drawbacks.

If Remus weren't gagged by now he'd be demanding that Sirius touch his cock, jerk him off _right then_. Now, though, Sirius could wait until it pleased him. A tiny smirk curved his lips as he met Remus' pleading gaze. Then again, next time would be Remus' turn.

His cock throbbed at the idea of being bound and helpless underneath Remus. Still thrusting, he reached out and fisted Remus in time with his rhythm, rewarded by a keen from Remus and the sight of him arching his long throat. It didn't take him long to finish, his arse squeezing tight around Sirius and pulling him over the edge, as well.

Sirius let Remus' legs slide down the bed and he fell across his chest, sticky and spent. Moony's heart was pounding rapidly against his ear, and Sirius listened to it as his own heart slowly returned to a normal pace. It took him a while to realize that Remus' wasn't slowing, but it wasn't until Remus starting kicking his heels against the bed and making noises through his gag that Sirius lifted up to look at him.

"Moony? What's wrong?"

Remus was wide-eyed and taut, wrists straining against the ropes and he began to heave his whole body, twisting from side to side.

"Moony!"

Sirius ripped the gag off and severed the ropes, helping him sit up and cradling Remus against his chest as he pulled the other tie out of his mouth and heaved deep, coughing breaths.

"Couldn't...couldn't breathe." Remus finally brought his head up to look at Sirius, his eyes red and streaming. Sirius stared back, perplexed.

"But...you were fine. You said it was all right."

"It _was_." He swiped the back of his hand across his eyelashes. "But then I got short of breath and the tie was touching the back of my throat. I started thinking about not being able to breath through my nose--I have allergies this time of year!" Remus said defensively. "I...I panicked."

"Oh." Sirius bit his lip, trying not to chuckle. It wasn't funny, not _much_ anyway. "Suppose we should've worked out a way for you to tell me if something was wrong. Other than flailing about like a flobberworm in heat." He _did_ chuckle then.

"Wanker." Remus screwed his mouth up and did a perfect impression of Sirius. "You think too much, Moony. We don't need to do _research_. It's just sex."

Sirius cringed.

"Next time we do things _my_ way."

Remus crawled off the bed and began to throw on his clothes. Sirius felt even guiltier as he noticed the raw, red flesh circling his thin wrists.

"But where are you going? Moony!"

Remus tossed a dark smirk over his shoulder. "To the library. I quite liked your idea about fisting."


End file.
